deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Celtic chief vs Germanic Warrior
Celtic chief: The warrior who leads groups of celts to battle vs Germanic Warrior: Ancient Germanys toughest warriors WHO IS DEADLIEST Notes *Good votes= 1 vote Bad votes= 0.5 votes The battle will be a chief and five celts vs five germanic warriors Battle CC: 5 GW: 5 Somewhere in a forest of Germany, a group of germanic warriors move through to find their camp. As they walk a group of celts, lead by a chief, walk from the other side of an opening. When the lead warrior sees the celts, he commands the german soldiers to attack. A warrior pulls out a spear and aims at a celt. The celts notice the soldiers and prepare their weapons. The soldier raises his spear and hurls it at a celt. The celt falls from the spear but doesn't seem dead. The celt gets up and pulls out a javelin. But before he can toss it, the warrior throws a spear into him. CC: 4 Another celt sees the soldiers and runs around into the trees. The other celts pull out their weapons and get ready to attack. A celt arms himself with a javelin and aims at a soldier. The soldier pulls out a throwing axe and wedges it into a log. The celt hurls the javelin and impales the warrior. GW: 4 Another warrior runs to his fallen comrade and pulls out the soldiers throwing axe, including the one wedged in the stump. The soldier gets up and looks at the celt. The celt pulls out another javelin and aims at the soldier. The soldier aims and puts his axe into position. He throws his arm forwards and wedges the axe in the celts skull. CC: 3 A celt pulls out a sling and hits a warrior in the chest. The warrior slightly chuckles and pulls out another axe. The celt then loads in another rock and gets ready to hit the soldier. The warrior the hurls his axe into the celts shoulder, knocking him down. When he tries to get back up, the warrior flings another axe at him, hitting his ribs. CC: 2 The celt that had gone around pulls out a sling and puts a large stone in it. As he gets ready to hurl it, the soldier sees him and pulls out yet another axe. The soldier aims at the celt and hurls it. The axe hits a tree and falls. The celt hits the warrior in the temple with the stone, denting his skull. GW: 3 The leader pulls out a lancea and charges at the warrior. The warrior then pulls out his grosse and charges at the prestigise celt. As the two collide, they both land a blow on eachother, the celt gets hit in the leg and the warrior gets hit in the femoral artery. The warrior slowely falls down and bleeds out. GW: 2 Another warrior pulls out his grosse and charges at the celt. As he aproaches, the celt raises his lancea and hurls it into the neck of the soldier GW: 1 The last warrior pulls out a dagger and charges at the sling celt. The celt puts in another stone and gets ready to hit the warrior. The warrior apraoches and makes three blows, the first one was futile but the other two hit the celt in the leg. The celt falls and tries to puch the warrior but his whole are is severed. CC: 1 The chief pulls out his long sword and aproaches the warrior. As he does, the warrior charges. The celt raises his long sword and knocks down the warrior. The celt almost delivers the final blow but the warrior stabs him in the leg. The celt cringes and groans but quickely recovers. The celt raises his blade and decapitates the warrior. GW: The celt roars in victory and walks to the german's camp. Winner Celtic chieftan Category:Blog posts